Paper Leaves
by Acidrat
Summary: Poems inspired by everyday life
1. My God

**In the shadows or the light your mighty hand I hold tight**

**As I walk across this land in my daily chores of life.**

**Some have fed angels unknowing it was so**

**Dressed or helped the needy, comforting their souls.**

**I have a bag of seeds God allowed me to plant.**

**As I toil, so I recieve, praise the Lord for that.**

**Should I falter in my steps and seem about to fall,**

**His love sustains me up and His voice I hear call.**

**God is love, this is true. God loves me and God loves you.**

* * *

**Lord I come before Thee, first thanking you for all.**

**One more time I have a need, I know you will respond.**

**You see my heart, you know my mind, I know you understand..**

**Give me your grace, thanks for your strength**

**Just help me though it all.**


	2. Busy

**Sunlight going down, daylight still around**

**Limbs of trees hide me from the scene.**

**Will I see tomarrow? Can I live today?**

**Life seems so heavy now and death so far away.**

**Others so urgent to save me from stuff I can't fight back.**

**Could it be for the payday or do they really care like that?**

**Something is not right right now**

**Thinking of hurting and worrying about it**

**I am being poisened to be made well.**

**Mistakes takes toll on the flesh,**

**I am drained of energy and lost my steps.**

**I was not able to talk but I could hear.**

**Like being left for dead, so close, so near.**

**Was down for days locked in myself**

**Being fed and fixed with all the mix**

**Of a body half alive, half gone on a shelf.**

**Tal****k to me not about me I can hear you though I don't respond.**

**Say something nice don't hurt me, I feel though I make no sound.**

**If your gonna stay around give me hope, give me life**

**Just don't say I am gonna die.**

**What do you know? Yes, I am tired.**

**Yes, I want it to stop.**

**Caught up in foul days.**

**So many in the same place.**

**What do we do? What do I do?**

**I do nothing. I hide. It's best.**

**But illness still finds me.**

**I laugh at it, I cry sometimes, It dont work to go mad.**

**But when I smile at it ... It becomes my friend, I think.**

**Yes... positive to go on and on and on.**

**God you understand, though I don't.**

**I will trust in Thee.**


	3. Friends

**Infernious went to Glacious with a cup of tea**

**Glacious looked at Inferious and said "Is this for me?"**

**In walked Thetherious and he shook his head**

**Wondering where on Earth he was,**

**Then tromped off looking for his bed.**

**Deterious was sweating in the cold of night**

**Hoping that Infernious would not start a fight.**

**Injurious paid no matter he'd seen it all before,**

**All he did was cross the room and close the wooden door.**

**Glacious still unsure whether to take the cup or run,**

**Decided just to wait there till maybe someone**

**Could tell him the reason why Infernious was still there.**

**Yet all Infernious was doing was offering some tea**

**Now left there in midroom rejected so it seemed,**

**His dragon mutt close by him, warm puffs of smoke exhaled**

**A hatchling yet so tender, tho strong yet so frail.**

**Glacious hated dragons, no matter how tall or small.**

**His mouth set firm, his hand tightened as he recalled**

**An incident that happened one evening at the falls.**

**Dragon was a chewing on his juicy leg...**

**Delirious dropped her pan as she backed away...**

**Infernious had his sword lifted up to strike**

**Thetherious stood by the door just smiling at the sight.**


	4. Untruth

I saw him looking there at me

He said not a word but I could see

The room had lights off

My room had lights on.

I saw him I tell you, there was no mistake.

He continued to walk into that place

I even called out, hey... come and see.

I had something to show on the screen.

He said nothing.

So i got up to tell him, least he didn't hear

The room was empty, no one was there.

He could not have left except thru me

Then it went cold, or so it seemed.

My skin crawled with goosebump

Way before I realised

I had seen an Untruth

Right before my eyes.


	5. Don't Let Go

What will be of tomarrow

Will a bullet stop my steps?

Or some drug, least I forget

That mistake, that upset.

I sip my coffee scratch my head

Thinking I should be in bed.

Quiet, warm blankets call out to me.

Lots of noise outside on the streets.

Yelling, yelling ... It's everywhere.

Done the hallway, up the stairs.

TV land has yelling, too.

From the soaps up to the news.

My head hurts, same share, same siut.

God be with me, don't let go

I'll grip your sleeve tho

I am in your hands... I know...


	6. No-One Knows

The day and the hour no one knows

Not even the angels of heaven.

We live this life as believers and go

Plant the seeds that to us was given.

One day our Lord and Saviour

His bride will take with him.

Till then so many false ones decieve

Saying he is here... he is there... do not believe.


	7. Day Plan

Good day my Lord, thanks for one more.

And ah what a good rest I had.

The plan for the day, shall I say?

I want to feel your hand.

Thanks for my food, Oh Lord,

I need my wits about me.

Give me guidance and charisma

Help me to see where I can be a blessing to those I meet.

Thank you for this day done

And for the resting time.

I'm happy you're around me God,

It,s your presence that I find

That made this day so good.

No matter what begins you're there watching

Being with me and my prayers answering.


End file.
